Don't Know Maybe a little bit
by Casey525
Summary: A GrimmHime fic. Thanks to my friend bleachfanficfanatic for being my extra set of eyes and editing this, and being my best critic. I greatly appreciate it. So this is short sweet and to the point kinda story. Sorry it seems rushed. And all the characters being to their rightful creator. Rated M for language


He didn't know how it started.

He met her after the winter war.. which wasn't even in the winter. Stupid bastards named it that.

He saw her again during the war with the Quincies. She was still beautiful. As beautiful as the day he met her. Also just as crazy. But he could see in her eyes now what was not there before. Determination, strength. Yes to an untrained eye she still seemed to be the naive childlike innocent fool that all her friends (the giant, the pencil, the strawberry and the tomboy) all think she still is. But she isn't. She is stronger. Better than they think she is. She doesn't need protecting or saving. She does the protecting and saving. Yep and that is why he is laying here feeling like a fool.

-A year ago-

Grimmjow had been asked to be the new guardian for Karakura town, so that Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu and Orihime could go to college. The three out of the four did go to college in Tokyo. Orihime chose to stay in Karakura to help Hat n'clogs, and the Flash step master (ie. Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin) with keeping the town safe and decided to go to the local college in town. Grimmjow needed a guide around the area and the demon cat asked the princess to do it. Over time, between showing him around town, teaching the Espada how to live like a 'human', and with having the same job they continued to run into each other. They had started to spend time together outside of these instances as well. Grimmjow surprisingly enjoyed her company. Little did he know Orihime felt the same. In over the span of a year they were almost inseparable, hanging out at Urahara's shop and just enjoying each other's company.

-Now-  
Grimmjow opens his eyes to her orange shield over him and sighing tries to sit up.

Orihime's voice stops him. As she has her eyes closed she still knew he wanted to move. "Grimmjow please stay down. I am almost done. Just a little longer."

Grimmjow flops back and sighs again. He closes his eyes remembering what happened. The Hollows, strong spiritual pressure and Orihime in danger. He had been out, trying to find something to do when he felt the spiritual pressure. He took off, leaping out of his gigai, and heading to the destination.

Right before getting there he felt the princess's spiritual pressure. He turned a corner finding they were in the park and Orihime was trying to fight off two hollows at once. She was fighting alone. Where the hell were Urahara and Shihoin? Grimmjow watched the fight briefly. She wasn't doing too bad; hell she destroyed the first hollow. The second hollow, well it was faster and she wasn't able to follow it as well. He rushed in to block the hit that would have killed her. He continued to fight until the hollow made a sneaky move. He grabbed Orihime to use her as a shield, whipping its tail that straight through and hit him with a cero. Next thing he knew he was falling. After that everything went black, save for her screams of his name.

He opens his eyes and the shield is gone. He sighs.. "Listen here just beca.." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Orihime's lips over his and her arms wrapped around him. Grimmjow, shocked out of his mind, just stayed still not saying anything not even returning the kiss. Orihime breaks the kiss and looking at his face she blushes suddenly.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't wake up, I got worried. I shouldn't have done that." Orihime looks down suddenly. Grimmjow lips twitch in a slight smirk, his eyes twinkling briefly with mischievousness. Then he looks around wondering where the hollow went.

He sits up more and looks at her asking, "Orihime where is it? Where is the other Hollow? I am gonna rip it's fucking head off."

Orihime looks away feeling ashamed for some reason and worried. She chews on her lower lip. Grimmjow watches what she does with her lower lip, and he growls slightly but not from anger but yearning.

Orihime sighs finally telling him, "I killed it. I don't know how. Well I guess I do. When I saw you falling something in me snapped. I was so angry. I just.. did it." She finishes lamely.

Grimmjow gets up and holds his hand out to her after she takes it and stands up he continues to hold her hand and he smirking remarks, "So the princess can get fucking mad and kick some ass. Who would have thought?"

Orihime gasps at his language and she looks at him, but before she can say anything, his arm goes around her waist and he lands a hard, passionate kiss on her lips. Swallowing her gasp, he smiles into the kiss. After a few seconds he breaks away and laughs at her stunned look. He lets go of her hand and starts to walk away. He will not say it out loud, definitely not to her. But maybe, just maybe.. he was a little bit in love with her.


End file.
